Oh Where Is My Hairbrush?
by Erurawien
Summary: Legolas is missing his hairbrush. He has to find it. Simple enough? Written for Octobers Teitho Contest: Whodunit.


**Author: Erurawien**

**Title: Oh Where Is My Hairbrush?**

**Summary: Legolas is missing his hairbrush. He has to find it. Simple enough?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**Rating: G**

**Written for October '07 Teitho Contest Challenge: Whodunit.**

**Legolas POV.**

**

* * *

**

I groped around in the darkness under my guest bed in Imladris. A few dust bunnies here and there. Not exactly what I was looking for. Now, for any mortal man, or woman, this wouldn't have been such a big deal. But for a prissy Elf Prince? Well, you'd better stop everything until their hairbrushes are found.

I, Legolas Thranduilion, pushed myself out from under the bed. My slightly frazzled hair even more frazzled with dust bunnies stuck to it. I sat with my back to my bed, my legs crossed infront of me and scanned the candle lit, though slightly dark, room for my most prized possession. It was still about a good ten minutes till the sun rose.

Why had I got up so early on a peaceful and hopefully uneventful day? Well, how else do you think I always look so perfect?

I sighed and frowned as I continued to scan the room; berating myself for losing the brush.

Now what was I supposed to do?

I couldn't very well go and ask for another hairbrush could I? No, no, that would be too embarrassing. I lightly tapped my knee as I looked around the room. I winced, all the drawers were torn open, the contents spilled over the floor. Clothes, clean and dirty, hanging off chairs and bed posts. I sighed resigning myself to my fate: namely, going to ask for one. Maybe I could get a new one before the twins and Estel woke up.

I was about to get up to do just that when I saw something shiny under my bureau. I frowned as I tried to see but, alas no, I could only see the sparkle.

I walked on my knees over to the bureau. Laying on my stomach I reached under it, up to my shoulder, feeling for whatever was under there.

"Good morning Legolas!" A voice suddenly yelled cheerfully from behind.

"Ahh!" I yelled involuntarily, my head banging up on one of the open drawers. I rubbed my sore head as I sat up looking over to where the annoying voice was.

There sitting on my bed looking oh so innocent and nonchalant was the one and only most Annoying creature in all of Arda: Estel.

"What are you looking for?" Estel asked in a annoying sing-song voice pulling his finger back and forth through the flame of the candle that was sitting on my nightstand.

I tried to give him the best version of my fathers death glare, - you know the one? It promises pain and death rather slowly? - but, as how I probably look right now, probably only managed to look like a rather frazzled duck.

"Nothing." I all but growled at him, still glaring darkly.

"Well, aren't you talkative this oh-so-fine-morning." Estel replied airily raising one of his eyebrows at my less than deadly look. Abruptly he sat up grinning.

"I knew it! Elladan and Elrohir said it wasn't true but I knew! Yes! I knew!" Estel exclaimed and started cackling madly.

My eyes widened. I couldn't help but start to contemplate whether or not I should lock him in an asylum.

"Knew what?" I finally asked, my curiosity overruling my annoyance at Estel.

"Oh nothing really: just that 'Dan and 'Ro said that Elves hair is naturally oh-so-perfect." He said. "And obviously thats wrong considering how you look now."

"The only reason I look like this is because I happened to...misplace my brush and obviously," I gestured around the 'frazzled' room, "I can't find it."

"Hm, the mystery of the missing hairbrush." Estel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I know!"

"You know where my brush is?" I asked hopefully sitting up straighter from my position from the floor. "No, but I have a great idea. Be right back." Estel cried leaping from his comfortable place on the bed and running from the room, slamming the door on his way out. How all the Elves are still sleeping I will never know.

I sighed and just stared after him for a second before I blinked and shrugged, "Humans." I muttered as I got up and moved to pull the curtains back to let in the morning sun.

I decided to play with the lit candle for a second - running my finger through the flame as Estel had just done.

I was about to get up to start picking up my things from the floor when the door suddenly banged open again.

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping when I saw what Estel was wearing: Plaid long furry button up coat with a hat, an obviously fake mustache, a one eye spectacle and a magnifying glass in his right hand.

"Now, Legolas, where was the last place you saw your brush?" Estel asked in a rather poor attempt at a mysterious Gondorian accent.

To confused, and somewhat scared to do anything else, I answered him. "Right there," I said weakly, gesturing to a empty spot on the top of my bureau.

"Hmmm," Estel 'hmmmed', as he put the magnifying glass over the spot where I pointed. "Aha!" He exclaimed picking a long blonde hair. "Whoever took this must have blonde hair. Now, who in Imladris has blonde hair?" I stared at him, unable to tell whether he was mocking me or not. "Actually, I think that's mine..." I trailed off watching as Estel dropped to the floor.

For a second I was a bit concerned - wondering if he just keeled over dead just now, but then he started 'magnifying' the floor.

"Hmmm," He 'hmmmed' again. "According to the tracks, I believe that the culprit should be right," He paused for what I could only assume was dramatic effect. "There!" He yelled the last part pointing to a point somewhere over my shoulder. I wasn't too thrilled about turning my back towards Estel though. At this point, I wouldn't put it past him to throw a book at me, or something equally stupid. But unfortunately, it becomes somewhat impossible to not turn to look at what someone is pointing at. So I turn.

I couldn't believe what I saw. There on top of my headboard was a squirrel. Sitting there chirping, its sweet bushy tail flopping back and forth, and holding my hairbrush between it's cute, adorable little paws.

It had to die.

What I couldn't understand though, was that even when I practically tore my room apart I didn't notice or hear the squirrel. Odd.

I glanced at Estel, who was frozen, staring at the squirrel. I shrugged. For some reason his insane behavior isn't even that alarming. I sighed and lunged at the squirrel, tackling it to the floor and ripped my precious hairbrush out of it's Evil Clutches. I picked up the horrible creature, walked over to my balcony and tossed the squirrel towards the furthermost tree I could reach, and watched as it scurried up and around the trunk. Hopefully I would never see it again.

I sighed and walked back in to where Estel was still staring where the squirrel was. I rolled my eyes, grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him over to the door. I turned the handle but to my utmost horror, the door handle came off in my hand. It must have been from all the door slamming Estel had done. Now, obviously, this couldn't possibly be foreshadowing the day I would have. I threw the brush on my bed and tried to put the handle back into the door, but of course, no, it wouldn't go.

I stared at it in shock, then in a split-second decision made a bolt for the balcony and jumped over the edge. No way was I going to wait for someone to find us.

Only once my feet hit the ground did I realize my biggest mistake, the reason for all of this in the first place: I forgot my brush on my bed.

* * *

**Constructive criticism appreciated! **


End file.
